Mango Mania
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: Hermione loves mangoes and has some as part of her breakfast. Draco hasn't ever had one before but decides he doesn't like them. One morning, Draco decides to ask what the yellow fruit is. AU Oneshot Late Birthday fic for FallenForTheDraco


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Characters**

**Warnings: OOC, AU**

**Word count (not including AN's and Disclaimers): 1,192**

**A/N: SURPRISE! Okay, so this is actually late! Oh and unbeta-ed too! Let me explain:**

**This was supposed to be the extra birthday present for Kim, (FallenForTheDraco) whose birthday was on 15/8. I had already written her a Dramione Hurt/Comfort, but I felt it was too sad! So, I started to write this (fail) humour fic instead! But I didn't get it up in time! And I kept telling her that I was writing a Sasodei (I am, but it's not finished) but really, I was writing this.**

**This was inspired by the continuous, never-ending conversation about whether mangoes are evil or not that Kim and I have.**

**I love them, she hates them. **

**What is this fic...I don't even know...Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"What...is that?"<p>

Draco Malfoy lifted a slender finger to point at the contents of his girlfriend's ceramic bowl that held a mysterious, slimy...thing.

Hermione giggled slightly at Draco's silliness.

Draco had just gotten up and trudged down the stairs to the shared Heads common room. Hermione and he had been dating for about a year now. At first, neither of their friends had been exactly happy, but as time passed, they learnt to accept that there was nothing that they could do to stop them anyway. They just loved each other too much.

To the dismay of Pansy and Ron.

Currently, Hermione was sitting near the coffee table eating her breakfast which consisted of milk and cereal, a tomato, a greek honey yogurt and an unidentifiable...canary yellow, sloppy mess in a bowl.

"Good morning to you as well." Hermione said sacastically. "Malfoy, first of all, as Head Boy and as a Malfoy, you should have proper manners. Most people greet each other in the morning."

Draco just simply scowled at this. Hermione remained oblivious to this and contined her little lecture.

"Secondly, this is my breakfast. I had a couple of elves bring it up for me. They are just the most adorable creatures. But I don't think that they were very happy with the hats I gave them, unlike Dobby was."

To be honest, Draco hadn't really been concentrating on what Hermione was saying. Instead, his grey eyes were completely fixed on the yellow fruit.

"It looks disgusting." Draco commented airily.

"Draco! Have you even tried a mango before?" Hermione inquired.

"No..."

"Well, this one is really sweet and I promise you, it is most definately not disgusting. You'll never know until you try!" Hermione stated enthuesiastically and went back to her small bowl of mangoes. Draco scowled.

"There is no way I'm ever going to try one of those...things."

But Hermione had already begun to empty out half of the contents into another bowl that she had conjured up.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm riding a unicorn...what does it look like I'm doing?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she continued to empty the contents into the second bowl. Draco frowned, silver eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Once she was done, she beckoned him over with her left hand. Cautiously, he made his way over to the red (which would have been better if it was green!) couch and plopped down next to his girlfriend.

He was instantly greeted with a bowl being shoved into his hands and a spoon of this 'mango' in his face. He stared down at the yellow fruit.

It looked really soft and ripe. As Hermione had mentioned, this one did look like thatvit would taste sweet. He had little inner battle with himself.

On one hand, it didn't look that bad (apart from the fact that it seemed ti just slide around the bowl easily and also quite slippy), and when he looked up, he could see Hermione's beautiful chocolate eyes ibegging/i him to taste it. However, his Slytherin pride would not let him give in so easily.

"Please try it, Draco? For me?"

"No."

"Just a littl-"

"No."

"I'll give you a kiss after you taste it."

"...Fine."

Draco snatched the spoon from Hermione's grip, muttering something about girls being manipulative...which resulted in him being hit lightly in the head.

Slowly, he raised the silver spoon towards his mouth, wondering what it would actually taste like. What if it was absoulutely disgusting? What if it was bitter?

What if it stained his perfect pristine teeth?

The dreaded spoon inched closer and closer to his mouth. Hermione glared at him from his left, silently urging him to hurry the hell up! Really, all he had to do was eat the damn fruit...

As soon as it was close enough, Draco stuck out his tongue...

...and touched the tip of the mango.

Okay, so it was sweet, but it was _too _ damn sweet! It was on the point of sickly! Why would someone eat so much of something so sweet! And the texture! It was too slimy and slippery! Basically, he didn't like it. Way. Too. Sweet.

"There! I tasted it! And I hate it!" He announced, shoving the bowl back to Hermione's hands and standing up, arms crossed protectively over his chest. He began spitting and sticking his tongue out for 'extra dramatic' effect.

Hermione frowned. He didn't eat it, he had barely tasted it! That sly little snake...although, Hermione couldn't really say that he was little, seeing as he was taller than her after all. She looked up, pondering what she could do to ensure that he did at least eat one piece of the delicious mango. She wasn't considered being put in Ravenclaw for nothing after all.

She looked back down, assessing the situation and the amount of mango that she had left. A voice broke her thoughts of planning.

"So...can I have my kiss now?"

Hermione smiled.

Of course, there's the answer!

Draco stood expectantly in front of Hermione. The only reason he was willing to taste the fruit was because of the deal of course! And hopefully, he would never have to taste that fruit again.

He was still thinking of the mango when Hermione pressed her lips against his own and began licking at his lips, asking for entrance, (someone was eager today!). He opened his mouth without so much thinking about it.

The instant he did, he regretted it.

Hermione had sneakily put a small square of mango into her mouth before kissing him! And now that he had opened his mouth, she had pushed the square right through into his mouth! He could feel the small piece of fruit fall into his mouth, and he was forced to swallow it as Hermione didn't pull back and held his head in place as well. Who knew that she was that strong!

Once Hermione heard his swallow the mango, she pulled back and grinned happily at him.

"That, was really sneaky..." He said, pouting a little.

"Well, you didn't actually taste it before!" She protested back.

"I did!"

"You touched it with your tongue...That was the only way I could get you to actually eat a piece. So tell me, do you like it?"

Draco thought about the question for a few seconds. The kiss had been amazing, which somehow...made the mango taste nicer too! But on it's own...it wasn't as appealing. He smirked down at Hermione, grey eyes sparkling playfully.

"Depends. Will you feel it to me like that every time if I say yes?"

Hermione only responded with a faint blush and a small shake of her head. Even so, Draco could still see that she was smiling.

"I'm leaving to see Ginny."

With that, she got up and left the room hurriedly.

Draco remained standing, staring after her with an amused look on his face. He dropped back down onto the couch and noticed that his enemy was still there. He glared at the evil object.

The mango.

However, if Hermione did give him mangoes like that every time, perhaps he could come to like them after all

* * *

><p><strong>I need to practice my humour...<strong>

**Anyway, Kim started school today! But I haven't yet! :P And she told me that she comes home at about 4, and it's like...16:08 now, so she should read it now! :D**

**Did you like your...second birthday present Kim? Thought it should be cheery-er than the other one**

**Review guys?**

**~ML**


End file.
